How a Boy Brought Life Into a Once Gloomy Redneck
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: When Daryl and the group are living their unexpected lives on the Greene family farm in a zombie infested world and still making rounds to find Sophia, they get a surprise by a stranger named Stiles Stilinski that not only means the world to Carol, but to Daryl as well. Daryl never thought it would happen, but it did. Daryl Dixon finally fell in love.
1. Little Miracles

Couple: Daryl Dixon/Stiles Stilinksi

Important Note: For the Walking Dead; Obviously taking place in season 2. The people I have in Rick's group are: Shane(always was good, never evil), Dale, Carl, Lori, Jim, T-Dog, Daryl(obvious), Andrea, Amy, Glenn, Morales family, Carol, Sophia, and Jacqui. For Teen Wolf; that is completely AU (alternate universe), as in it holds none of the show's plot. So don't carry anything you know about Teen Wolf to this story, because it is not following the events of the show. Enjoy!

* * *

How a Boy Brought Life Into a Once Gloomy Redneck

A Walking Dead and Teen Wolf crossover

Chapter 1: Little Miracles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T-Dog, Amy, and Andrea walked to Daryl from the forest. When he noticed them, he asked the burning question.

"Find her?"

Andrea shook her head sorrowfully. "No."

Daryl sighed heavily and nodded them off. They were outside on the Greene farm camping out in their front yard till they find a steady shelter. They continued to search for Sophia, but came up with no trace yet. She's been missing for a week now, but they won't give up until they know she's dead or alive.

An hour passes, the sun beginning to set. Daryl admires the beautiful colors it creates in the sky. Rick looks over at him from his place on a log in thought. He really appreciates Daryl's strong efforts in finding Sophia. His empathy goes out to the man. He's sure it's tearing the tough guy up inside, though, he refuses to show it.

"Kay, Glenn, you're up first." Dale stated to the 20 year old.

"Alright." He responded, getting ready to climb on top of the RV. Once up there, he kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, protecting everyone from a surprise attack.

After a few minutes of being on the job that day, he already was seeing something, though, he couldn't quite tell what the form was from the far distance.

"Guys! There's someone out there!" Glenn called down to his friends.

The whole camp stopped what they were doing and came over to the RV to look in the direction Glenn was.

"What is it?" Andrea asked trying to strain her eyes to see the figure clearly.

"Wait till they get a bit closer. We should see what it is first before putting on defense." Shane said.

Rick nodded. "He's right. If it's someone that needs our help, we don't want to scare them off."

The group obeyed and waited till the figure came closer to eye range. Once the figure did and they could finally make out what they were seeing, they thought their eyes were playing tricks on them. What they saw was a young boy – looking closest to Glenn, Amy, and Maggie's age – carrying a little girl on his back. That little girl being Sophia. The group was too shocked to move or speak until Carol said something.

"So…Sophia…?"

The girl wiggled around on the boys back, signaling she wanted down, so the boy let her down gently and watched her run as fast as she could to her mother.

"Mom!" she cried as she got closer.

Carol opened her arms and picked her up when she made it to her and hugged tightly with teary eyes.

"Oh my god, you're okay! It's alright, mommy's got'chu…." Sophia softly said something to her mother through her sobbing. "...The dog boy saved you? Well, he is as kind as a dog, so I guess that's your nickname for him. You're alright now, honey, sh-sh-sh-sh." Carol soothed her daughter.

The rest of the group – the Greene family included since they came outside from hearing shouts – finally showed relief and joy, seeing as it was confirmed that it wasn't their imagination and Sophia is really with them. Carl ran over to Carol to see his best friend again. The mystery boy that came with her was finally standing right before them all with a content smile at the touching reunion. Daryl felt so elated at that moment. Not only because Sophia is back and safe, but also for this stranger. He can't explain it, but he feels an instant bond with this kid.

"So you're her mother. Glad you're okay," The boy stated. "Sure are a lot more of you than what she described." The boy had quaffed up hair, fair skin, and wore a blue shirt with tan pants that cut off above the knee.

Carol gazed at the boy. "Thank you…so much for bringing her back safely. Thank you."

The boy smiled warmly at her. "My pleasure, ma'am."

Rick walked right up to him and held out his hand, inviting him in a shake.

"We can't thank you enough. What's your name, son?"

The boy shook his hand. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Well, Stiles….would you like to join us for a bit and fill us in?" Rick offered.

"Sure thing. I'm sure you want to know how I came across her, and want to know what I know." Stiles then was offered to come inside along with the others to speak in the living room of the Greene house. Daryl sneered when he noticed Andrea discreetly had her gun.

"What the hell'r ya doin'?!" Daryl whisper-yelled to her.

Andrea looked at him in disbelief. "What do you think? It would be foolish to fully trust him when we don't know a thing about him. This is just incase."

Daryl glared at her. "That kid means no harm, that much is obvious. Like hell I'm lettin' ya bring a weapon near em. So you either leave the gun, or you're stayin' outside." Daryl's instinct were never wrong, and they're telling him to trust and protect him.

Andrea huffed and rolled her eyes in frustration, but the man being too intimidating, she relented and turned to leave her gun back with her belongings. When they all settled in the Greene living room, they all focused on the newcomer.

"Before I found her, I was leaving my home in South Carolina to travel around the areas closest, seeing if anyone needed help. Conveniently enough, sometime after I entered Georgia, I found her in some woods between all these towns that was near the coast. Smart little thing….she found a way to keep herself alive. She told me she's been separated from her mom and her friends for days, and been living off of fruit she found on plants and anything else she could find in abandoned food stores. I offered to help get her back to the people she belonged to, and….here we are."

As Stiles was speaking, Daryl took this time to admire him. No one was paying attention to him, so he reveled in the opportunity to analyze this gorgeous boy. His preference for guys wasn't known to anyone, so he'd rather keep it between this beauty and himself.

Carol looked down at her daughter in her lap with pride. "That's my baby girl." Carol hugged her.

"You're from South Carolina?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. My friends and family are waiting for me there. I've been gone for a while, hopefully they're not worrying."

"So you won't be staying?" Sophia asked sadly.

Stiles' eyes softened at her. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. My pack needs me back at the Marion Islands."

That caught the Atlanta survivors' attention. "Islands?" Rick asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Stiles met his eyes. "Yeah, we moved there when this disease sprang up to keep the infected from spreading more than it already has."

"So you're saying these islands are unreachable to them….safe?" Shane asked with hope as well.

"Completely safe. They're surrounded by water, no land connected."

The Atlanta group started to exude happiness.

"We're saved!" Glenn cheered.

"We can finally live without fear, Andrea." Amy said happily as she hugged her sister excitedly.

Stiles gazed at all of them in surprise. "You mean, you're not safe here?"

"Well, we are, but…." Rick looked at Hershel.

"They aren't stayin'." Hershel explained to the boy.

Realization sunk into Stiles. "Oh….I see…..well, um...you're welcome to come with me then. There's lots of room."

The Atlanta group really cheered now. Rick came up to Stiles and patted him on his shoulder.

"Thanks again. You don't know how much you did for us today."

Stiles smiled. "No problem."

Daryl walked by Andrea and whispered to her. "Told ya."

Andrea huffed and ignored him sassily, not wanting to admit she was wrong.

When Daryl was near Stiles, he gave him a thankful gaze while unknowingly also showing a bit of his feelings for him in them. When Stiles met his eyes and read his body language, he gave a discreet sign in his own body language that he was interested such as looking away and blushing, biting his lip. Then returning his eyes back to him and gave him a smile. What Daryl – and everyone that knew him – thought would never happen, happened. Daryl finally was in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 1

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. I just had to cross these two fandoms with each other. They seem to blend so well, and Daryl and Stiles seem so cute together. Next chapter, Rick's group follow Stiles to the salvation they've been dreaming of. Easier said than done when you have to fight off walkers to get anywhere. There's a secret about Stiles and his group that only Sophia knows, but she won't be the only one for long when Rick's group stumble into huge 6ft tall wolves while entering Stiles' home, the Marion Islands. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	2. Reaching Salvation

The story is almost finished! Enjoy.

* * *

How a Boy Brought Life Into a Once Gloomy Redneck

A Walking Dead and Teen Wolf crossover

Chapter 2: Reaching Salvation

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone stay close. Don't need to lose anyone else." Stiles instructed.

Carol held her daughter's hand at that, getting flashbacks of her daughter missing and not knowing if she was alive or dead.

"Stay in the middle, kids." Morales reminded when his son started to stray to one of the sides.

They were arranged to where the strongest were on the outside of the group; the agile adults after them along the inside; the weaker and fearful along them; the oldest and less nimble came after them; and the kids were in the middle. It was Stiles' idea of which Daryl was still highly impressed by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 Minutes Earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's pack the cars and head out." Rick announced while they all walked outside.

Stiles turned to Rick at that, then looked at the group. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped and gazed at Stiles.

"It'll be easier and more mobile if we go on foot." Stiles stated.

"On foot?" Jim said in confusion.

"If we go on foot, we'll be open targets fo-" Jacqui was gently interrupted by Stiles.

"Hear me out. I've seen the streets all over, from South Carolina all the way to Georgia, and they're prime areas for infected to be found since they figured out it's linked to getting them food. So I'd stay away from any road to be on the safe side." Stiles advised.

Understanding washed over the Atlanta group. They haven't been on the roads in weeks, so they hadn't known they turned into a major danger zone.

Rick nodded his understanding. "Alright, we'll leave the cars."

Stiles smiled, feeling pleased before speaking again. "We should have a steady system while out there. If you go without a plan of defense, you'll risk panicking and scattering out your group so they can be easier to attack."

Rick saw his point and nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"We should all form a circle, have everyone be in order from offence to defense. That way if infected come to us, there will be less chance of everyone crumbling." Stated Stiles.

The planners of the group being Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn were impressed at how much logic went into that idea.

"Like a human shield security system. Smart. Where did you learn to think like that, kid?" Daryl asked.

Stiles smiled knowingly. "Let's just say, this apocalypse isn't the only time I've been in a survival situation." He said ominously, but seemed to make it lighter with that smile of his.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback Endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl surveyed their defense circle setup. ' _Damn…beauty_ _ **and**_ _brains? In survival, no less. God, I love this kid!'_ He thought.

"How long will it take to get there?" Rick asked Stiles as they walked, big backpacks of their stuff on his back and others' backs.

"The Marion Islands thankfully aren't that far. It'll only take us around 3 days."

"Awesome! It usually takes us quite a few days to find good shelter." Carl said happily.

They traveled the whole rest of the day, coming across walkers every now and then, but they never spotted the survivors since Stiles lead them in good secluded areas to travel through. During this time, Daryl got to know the kid more.

"So how old are ya?" Daryl asked him.

Stiles looked over at him with a knowing smile. "18."

Daryl mentally rejoiced. He was just barely legal. Not like that mattered now, but if the world ever recovered back to its original state, he was in the clear with dating him in the public eye.

"32." Daryl stated about his own.

Stiles seemed surprised by that. "Lookin' good for 32." He said softly in a flirty tone and gaze so the others wouldn't hear.

That set Daryl on fire. The kid was askin' for it now. "Yer lookin' good, period." He whispered to him.

Stiles bit his lip, keeping himself grounded so he doesn't leap into Daryl's arms in front of everyone. He knew when his eyes first laid on him that Daryl was his mate telling by the instant bond created between them with one single look, though, Daryl probably didn't know what it was. All the people like Stiles have a destined mate that's a perfect fit for them than anyone else. Stiles was so happy that he finally found his. He was getting discouraged after seeing all his friends find their mates while he came up with nothing. As soon as the two of them can be alone, he'll dash into his arms and nuzzle him to death.

"Nice to know." Stiles finally said.

They covered a good distance that day and decided to look for a place to stay while they still had decent sunlight. It was slim luck they would find an abandoned building in a dense forest, so Stiles went with what he always did in this situation.

"Everyone stay here. This will take a few minutes." He said before walking away, but stayed viewable.

The group watched Stiles as he looked around up at the trees, then started to climb one. They watched in awe as he climbed so gracefully with ease. Stiles took out something in his pocket that they couldn't see from their distance, but they did see the object he took out do an extend motion, and now looked like a sword. Stiles swung it at a big branch, the branch falling to the ground. It had massive leaves growing on it, big enough to be a very volume lion's mane. Stiles cut down three more before climbing and jumping down to grab the branches one by one over to a nice looking spot that wasn't compacted with trees and bushes. The group was amazed.

"Oh, I see what he's doing now." T-Dog said.

"He's making a tent…..a large one." Amy said happily.

"Gosh, that kid is amazing." Shane stated.

"No kiddin'." Daryl said, looking at Stiles fondly.

Stiles crossed the big leafed branches twice to form a triangle shaped tent that was big enough to house the whole group all at once. Stiles walked back over to them seeming to not be tired at all from all the climbing, jumping, and hauling, whereas if it was anyone else, they would be panting from some of it if not all.

"Okay, shelter is set. You all can go in now if you want." Stiles stated.

Carl ran over to hug Stiles enthusiastically. Stiles was surprised, but not unwelcoming, so he ran his hands soothingly over the 14 year old's back.

"You are so cool!" The younger boy stated.

Stiles laughed as the boy separated from him. "Why, thank you."

They all went to the leaf tent to settle for the night. While everyone did that, Stiles was thinking about taking Daryl away from the tent area and to a place of the forest where they could be alone for a few minutes, but as soon as he thought of it, he felt a hand grab his and start pulling **him** away from the tent area. He looked to see who it was, and it was Daryl. It seemed he beat him to it. Daryl quickly pulled him a decent distance from the others to where they wouldn't easily hear them, turning into some more compacted trees to muffle any sounds they made. Daryl pushed him against a tree once he was done pulling him along, and immediately attacked his mouth. Stiles put his arms over Daryl's shoulders to go around his neck, happily kissing back. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before separating their mouths and Stiles leaning against his chest, hands running over the front of his torso lovingly once he got them under his shirt, Daryl holding him close.

"What's happenin' ta me?" Daryl whispered.

It sounded like he meant that sentence only for himself to hear. And if it were anyone else, they wouldn't of heard it clearly, but Stiles did, so he answered to give him some clarity, knowing this must be confusing for him.

"The mate bond is happing to you."

Daryl leaned his head back a bit to meet Stiles' eyes. "The what?"

Stiles kept his head against Daryl's chest when they met eyes, so Stiles was looking up with some of his face covered against him. Daryl thought it was the cutest thing.

"Mate bond. It's formed automatically when you see the one for you. It's to help you find the person that matches you better than anyone else."

Now things were becoming to make sense for Daryl. "That's why I felt an instant deep connection to you when I first saw you? And felt like I've loved you all my life?"

Stiles nodded in a smile. Although that was now clear to Daryl, there was still mystery to it.

"I've never heard of it before. I've never seen anyone experience it either."

Stiles lifted his head then. "It's only for special people."

Daryl's head turned slightly in confusion. "Special people….as in…?"

Stiles contemplated on telling him now, but decided it wouldn't be the best time since he might end up afraid of following him back to home, as well as the others. So he decided to tell him and the group when they got to his home.

"As in…" He sighed heavily. "I…I can't tell you now."

Daryl rubbed his back to sooth him since he seems to be in a battle with his thoughts.

"Hey, it's alright….I love you, you can tell me anythin'." Daryl said gently with care, which would've been shocking to see to anyone that's use to his personality.

Stiles got on his tiptoes to lean his head against Daryl's in a nuzzle, keeping their heads like that for a while.

"I know. I love you, too, I just….don't think it's the right time, is all. I'll tell you when we get to the islands, okay?"

Daryl seemed a little disappointed by that since his curiosity was peaked so much, but he was pleased at the fact that he would tell him soon, so he relented.

"Okay….when we get to the islands."

Stiles smiled. "Okay." Stiles kissed him deeply, Daryl returning it fully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day sometime in the morning, they continued their journey. A few hours in, one of the children spoke.

"Mommy, I got to go to the bathroom." Said Louis Morales.

His mother gazed down at him. "Alright, sweetie," She then got everyone's attention.

"Can we all stop for a moment." She asked. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Mrs. Morales. "Sorry, my son has to go to the bathroom."

Rick gazed over to Stiles, who was in front leading everyone. At Stiles' nod, Rick turned back to Mrs. Morales.

"Of course, Miranda, we'll wait." Rick said kindly.

Mrs. Morales smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," She then looked down at her son. "Come on, sweetie."

She led her son behind some bushes which was 20ft away. A couple minutes later when Louis was done and pulled up his pants, his mother looked around them. The first time she has since she took her son over there. When she did, she gasped in horror. 5 Walkers were walking towards them from their side, not far away.

"Ay dios mio!" (Trans: Oh my god) She picked up her son quickly and backed up, fear struck.

When Mrs. Morales made a sound of distress and backed out from behind the big bushes, the group saw her and what she was so frightened by. With horrible luck, Mrs. Morales tripped on a pulled up root while backing away from the Walkers, sending her son away from her and landing closest to the Walkers.

Mrs. Morales' eyes widen. "No! My baby! Miho, vámonos!"

The child, blooming with fear was too slow to react, a Walker already so close to getting him. Rick, Shane, and Daryl reached for their weapons, but they wouldn't be fast enough to prevent a Walker from taking a bite out of the poor kid. Seeing this, Stiles acted. Before anyone could react, Stiles was next to the kid already with incredible speed, taking something out of his pocket that extended in a blink of an eye – the weapon from yesterday – and he quickly cut the Walker's head off that was about to bite Louis and ran his sword through the head expertly, the body falling to the ground. Every member of the group had their mouth hanged open as they watched the incredible events in front of them.

Stiles picked up Louis and took him back to his mother, her and her son going back to the group. Stiles ran back to the rest of the Walkers that followed him on the walk to the mother and cut the head of one that tried lunging at him, stabbing the head to cease its undead life. When he looked up, the three remaining began to surround him from his sides and his front. Stiles quickly got out his second retractable sword from his pocket and did a graceful jump from one Walker's arm and into a midair spin while holding his swords out, creating a helicopter affect, slicing all 3 Walker's heads off. When he landed, he threw his swords at the heads, sliding his swords together in an 'X' position to get off all the gore that stuck to them once all the heads were officially dead. Stiles then pressed something at the end of each sword with his thumbs, causing the swords to retract back into what looked like highlighters and put them back in his pockets. When he walked back over to the group, Mrs. Morales thanked him profusely.

"Thank you, so, so, so much! My son would've been one of those things if you hadn't."

Stiles smiled. "You're welcome. Are you both okay?"

Mrs. Morales nodded. "Yes, just fine, thank you."

Stiles looked over to the rest of them and noticed they were all staring at him with shocked expressions. Stiles giggled at that.

"Kay, let's keep going." He said before walking back to his spot in front of them all and continued leading.

Glenn leaned to Shane. "Is he from a spy movie, or what?" He said star struck.

Shane leaned over to him in reply. "You ain't kiddin'." He said as they continued to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day and a half later, they finally made it to the Marion Islands in South Carolina, it being seen in the distance.

Stiles smiled. "We're here!" He stated happily.

The children voiced their excitement with cheers and chatter while the adults quietly reveled in the relief.

"How do we get there since it's surrounded by water?" Andrea asked while they walked closer to the shoreline.

"Swim." Stiles answered.

Rick looked at him. "We have to swim?"

Stiles nodded. "It's for safety. If we had anything to transport to and from, it would make a gateway for infected and any other unwanted company to come to the islands. There are swimmers in your group, right?'

Rick didn't know this about his group except for his wife and son which were both able, so he looked at the others. The ones that could swim voiced it. Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Daryl, Shane, Glenn, and Dale can swim, the others can not.

Stiles nodded. "Those that can, guide those that can't. It's not that far of a swim."

After everyone helped one another in swimming across the lake, Stiles helping, they all stood on the shore of one of the islands, admiring how beautiful and untouched by destruction and decay it was.

"Welcome to the Marion Islands. The one we're on now is Sixteen Island. The others are Bass, Church, Chimney, and Pine." Said Stiles from behind them all.

"Beautiful…." Jacqui said softly as she looked around. All they could see for now was forest, but it wasn't tainted with undead, so it was a nice sight.

"Hey, I saw something move over there to the left in the trees." Dale said in slight alarm.

Since they were so use to being armed in times of unsureness from always being in danger, Rick and Shane got out their guns and aimed to the area Dale spotted movement.

As soon as Stiles noticed them pull out their guns, that's when two big figures walked out of the forest, rumbling growls being heard. It was two massive wolves; one dark blond and the other a darker blond. But the thing that was terrifying to the group was….they were around 6ft tall. The wolves bared their teeth, looking mean and on the defense since they saw the guns being drawn, signaling the humans were dangerous. Shane and Rick paused for a bit from the shock of what they were seeing, giving enough time for yet another massive wolf to appear. This one though – which was auburn and bigger then the two others – stood between them and the other wolves, facing them instead of the humans as if in protection. The auburn wolf growled at the two other wolves, not a mean growl, but one that was firm. They seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation, because after they stared at one another for a bit, the two blond wolves calmed their defensive demeanor. The auburn wolf's figure changed into a human. When they turned, that human….was Stiles.

The group of survivors were really stunned now, Shane and Rick lowering their guns.

"Stiles?" Rick asked.

"It's okay, there was just a misunderstanding. They won't hurt you. Though, I would advise you to not bring out your weapons so impulsively, sends the wrong message." Stiles said, the two wolves behind him sitting peacefully.

Daryl looked between the two wolves and Stiles with a shocked, confused, uneasy expression.

' _ **The mate bond is happening to you.' 'It's only for special people.'**_ Daryl recalled Stiles saying.

' _So that's what he meant by 'special people'?'_ Daryl thought before speaking.

"Stiles….you just…you turned into-" He tried to say, Stiles interrupting.

"I know…I know. I didn't want you to find out like this," Stiles looked back over his shoulder with a disappointed expression at the two wolves sitting obediently behind him, the two wolves pulling their ears back and down against their heads in regret. Stiles turned his attention back to Rick's group.

"But things happen, so I guess I'll have to tell you now," Stiles motioned to the wolves.

"That's Aiden and Jackson. Like me, they have human forms. We're werewolves….I'm the alpha."

The group gasped.

Daryl blinked blankly. ' _Oh…my god…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 2

Thank you to all who've reviewed, favorited, and followed. This story hasn't been up for very long, not even past the first chapter and already it's gaining lots of love, so thank you so much, it warms my heart and is highly appreciated. ^ w ^

To Castella Leena; I can't reply to you directly since you don't have an account, so I'll just respond to your review here and hope you see it. Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying the story. And I think you'll come to find Stiles' BAMFness has shown itself quite spectacularly if I do say so myself. xD And thanks to YaoiLovinKitsune's request of Derek/Daryl, that will be coming in existence soon as well.

Next and final chapter will have the Atlanta group find out more about the werewolves and get use to them. Then lovey dovey times come up for Daryl and Stiles, as well as them telling their groups about their relationship. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	3. Peace in Wolves

DON'T READ THE IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE TOP OF THE STORY BEFORE READING THE WHOLE STORY FIRST SINCE THERE IS SPOILERS TO MY STORY IN THEM. I want you to be surprised at the events that are suppose to be unexpected. That's all, happy reading! ^ - ^

Important notes: To ClassicalTorture, You must've entered my story with expectations, which you shouldn't have done since you will be let down every time because you don't know what I'm going to do with the fandom. I appreciate you telling me your view, but I'm afraid you misunderstood what this story is. It is a short story. It was never intended to be some long, grand tail, so no, it's not rushed. Just because a story isn't long and with really detailed plot does not mean it's rushed. If you want a long, very detailed plotted story, then go to my longer stories, I have plenty of them that are said by plenty of people to be good. You have no place judging my writing when you clearly haven't even looked at all my work. This story is suppose to only introduce the idea of Stiles and Daryl in the same universe, giving just enough plot to visualize their interaction, nothing else. And just because you know the characters to be something in their shows doesn't mean they will be those exact things in stories. That's the basics of what Fan Fiction is. So the fact that it took 4 seasons for Daryl to hug someone isn't relevant to my story, same with the stuff about Stiles. I did say this was AU, so that means you weren't paying attention. Stories are whatever you make them to be. Their plots or characteristics don't have to follow from their shows. The story wasn't even finished when you commented such unfactual things, so you can't judge the story as a whole if the whole isn't even there yet, so your comment is practically void. If short stories aren't for you, that's not my problem and it's not my story's problem either since you were the one that decided to click on this story and read it in the first place, I didn't tell you to read anything. around 67 people agree that it's a good story, so your view is untruthful I'm afraid.

To Yadi: I wish I could respond to you directly, but since you don't have an account, I'll have to hope you see this. Thank you so much! I'm glad you found what you were looking for in my story. I'm all too happy to provide. And yeah, I figured you'd be surprised by them being born werewolves. I made them that way since I like being unpredictable and not being too similar to the fandom I'm writing in, plus being born rather than turned is just cooler to me for some reason. xD That does sound like a pretty cool plot idea you got going there. I would take it on for you so you can see what you're thinking, but I don't know Teen Wolf quite in that great detail or when they appeared in The Walking Dead (which is so cool those two actors were in The Walking Dead too), so I sadly can't do it, but I hope someone with enough knowledge of that will do it for you. LOL, I was hoping Stiles being a wolf would be a shocker. I was building it up and giving just enough info, but not clear enough to give it away. I'm glad you loved it, that makes my day. :D

* * *

How a Boy Brought Life Back Into a Once Gloomy Redneck

A Walking Dead and Teen Wolf crossover

Chapter 3: Peace in Wolves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Atlanta group were inside Stiles' house sitting at the long dining table with Stiles and his pack of twelve wolves. The Atlanta group were still very shocked and waited for Stiles to speak.

"We're all wolves….were born with it. No need to be wary, they only attack when there's a threat. Don't make yourself a threat and you'll be fine." Stiles said at the sight of some staying behind some of their members.

"But how can werewolves be possible?" Lori asked.

Stiles shrugged. "No clue, we were just as shocked to find out what we were. There's no explanation, just purpose. And that's to help people. Though, we never expected to help people like this."

"So since you're werewolves, what do you eat?" Glenn asked in fascination.

Isaac answered with a brief laugh. "What do you think? Anything and everything we can get our hands on, especially meat."

Glenn chuckled nervously. That got Stiles' attention. "Isaac, don't scare them. What he means by meat is animals. Don't have any concerns about you being dinner. We're not that kind of wolf, right guys?" His pack followed with agreement.

"Good to know." Rick stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group was scattered out, checking out more of the island, some saw some wolves stalking something. They decided to follow and see what was going on.

"What do you think they're doing?" Morales asked T-Dog.

T-Dog shrugged as they watched 3 wolves follow something they couldn't see.

"Ya got me. They seem pretty focused whatever they're doing."

They follow them a bit more to find one wolf pounce on something while the other two smaller wolves watched. The bigger wolf took the thing in its mouth which they could now see was a rabbit and decided to take it somewhere else to eat it.

"Oh, so they were hunting?" Morales ventured.

"Looks like. That's so cool seeing them like that." T-Dog said pleased.

The three wolves changed to their human forms when they got back to the cabins to reveal they were Scott, Liam, and Brett.

"And that's how you hunt small animals smoothly." Scott stated to the younger pups.

"Cool! Can't wait to try that out next time." Liam said excitedly.

"Me too. Bet I can beat you at catching one, Dunbar." Brett gloated playfully.

Liam smiled. "As if," He then saw his alpha, Stiles pass him and sent him a smile.

"Hey, Stiles." Liam greeted.

Stiles turned as he was walking toward Daryl and smiled at one of his youngest pack members.

"Hi, Liam."

Stiles walked up to Daryl, who was staring out at the scene of everyone enjoying life again with no worries.

"What do you think?" Stiles asked.

Daryl turned to him. "What do I think? I think this place is incredible. To see everyone so happy out of all this terror and constant tragedy…..it's a miracle…..you're a miracle, you know that?"

Stiles chuckled bashfully. "I'm glad you think so. I'm glad I found you too."

Stiles took Daryl's hand and locked their fingers together before leaning in to for a kiss. It was sweet, deep, and slow. Teasing whistles sounded from around them, making them separate early to see who it was. It was some of Stiles' pack and some of Daryl's group. That shocked Daryl since he thought they wouldn't take it well, but he was thankfully wrong. He put his hand on the side of Stiles' face and kissed him again. How did he get so lucky and so happy so fast? He couldn't tell you if he tried. Only a certain boy named Stiles Stilinski comes to mind, for he brought life back into all of them, especially him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~End~

And that's it. Short story complete! This was fun to do, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it as well. Till next story. ^ - '


End file.
